starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Ties
Overview The common folk of the Umare, Ties are the building blocks that keep them bonded. They uphold the old traditions to a T, passing them on to all that will listen. Ties are often soft spoken and gentle souls bent on keeping the herd in peace and away from the outside world (which they fear). They can hold a variety of professions, ranging from teacher to technition to shop keeper. Sub ranks for Ties: The Magi and Monks: Dedicated to the shrines of Nariah and their Priestesses/Priests, these equine live and breath the life of the shrines. They are helpers, caretakers of the grounds, and ceremony entertainers. While many live in the shrines themselves, they do not have to and some even have families which they return home to each night. The monks, likewise, are dedicated to the shrines, their heads, and the gods they serve and bring their prayers across Nariah to those who can not make the trip. While there may be times they are asked to travel to the surface world, this is few and far between and they must seek permission from the Royal Family. The Help: Like the magi, these equine have dedicated themselves to a cause but in this case it would be the Royal Family. They are maids and butlers, cooks, foal caretakers, and tutors each hoping to gain favor from the Royals in one way or another. While common folk, these horses are treated exceptionally well by the Family who are grateful for their constant services. Those in good standing may even be asked to perform special tasks under Royal supervision or even accompany them on trips throughout Sirith. Apprentices: Those stuck between the finishing of school and a career, apprentices seek to gather greater knowledge from their superiors and elders. Many have come to apprentice at compounds, working under one of the seven Masters of Nariah in hopes of one day succeeding them or creating a business of their very own. These apprentices live and breath their work, and are rarely seen taking a break from their studies until they have come to gain status of their very own. It may take years but the work is well worth it, as apprenticeships can be the best way to move up in society and claim something greater than what their parents had. While not all apprentices study under the seven Masters, it is considered the most prestigious of routes to take (especially for those who can not afford continued education). Rank Levels * 25 AP| Your opportunities are broad and you are full of possibilities. Receive a rank 1 talent early. * 50 AP| A gift has landed on your doorstep. From a secret admirer perhaps? Choose a hat, bells, or small pouch for free. * 75 AP| Knowledge has always been important to Breim, and you are no exception. +15 SP to wisdom or cunning. * 100 AP| A companion is a great distraction from the rigors of life, a friendly face to return home to every day. Receive a Level 1 Breimian Familiar for free. Category:Ranks Category:Breim